cover_group_theaterfandomcom-20200214-history
YME48
YME48, or Yume48, is a online cover group that focuses on 48/46g produced by Kashima Rika and Kurosawa Yuka. The group debuted January 9, 2017 with their first single Merry Christmas!. The group was formerly known as YUM48 but changed their name to YME48 after member Hanasaki Miki withdrew. The group started implementing teams on July 7, 2017. History '2016' : On December 3, 2016, a new 48g cover group was announced created by the sisters Kashima Rika and Kurosawa Yuka. It would be called YUM48. : On December 5, 2016, 6 members, Hanasaki Miki, Kurisu Sayuri, Sakura Yuki, Tsutsui Natsuko, Yamada Fumi, Yamamoto Amina joined YUM48. During the rest of December more members joined (Watanabe Yuki (8th), Mizuhara Marina (9th), Nishikawa Popuri (11th), Saegusa Miria (16th), Minegishi Mariko (24th), and Yamamoto Ami(25th)) leaving YUM48 with 14 members by the end of December. '2017' : On January 8, YUM48's first single, Merry Christmas! was released. The single contained Christmas songs originally sung by AKB48. Two days later it was announced that Hanasaki Miki had left YUM48. On January 12, 2017, Kobayashi Haruna joined YUM48. : On February 18th, Dem Boiz, an YUM48 subunit containing Minegishi Mariko and Sakura Yuki, released their first single, All Star. A day after Dem Boiz's single was released it was announced that YUM48 would have a sister group, Teriyakizaka46, which sang Japanese songs about food. It was also announced that YUM48 members Kashima Rika, Kobayashi Haruna, Kurosawa Yuka, Saegusa Miria (under the name Sasaki Miu), and Yamada Fumi would have concurrent positions in Teriyakizaka46. : Tsuzuki Rika joined on June 29, 2017. On June 30, Yamamoto Ami and Kurisu Sayuri annnounced that they will graduate YUM48. : On July 1, 2017, YUM48 officially changed their name to YME48 stating that they wanted to become a more serious group. On July 6, Amami Emi joined YME48 bringing the total members up to 16. Kashima Rika and Kurosawa Yuka decided to split YME48 up into teams with Amami Emi, Kashima Rika, Kobayashi Haruna, Tsuzuki Rika, Yamada Fumi, and Yamamoto Ami creating Team Y, Minegishi Mariko, Mizuhara Marina, Nishikawa Popuri, Watanabe Yuki, and Yamamoto Amina creating Team M, Kurisu Sayuri, Kurosawa Yuka, Saegusa Miria, Sakura Yuki, and Tsutsui Natsuko creating YME48's last team, Team E. On July 23, Saegusa Miria announced graduation. Later on July 27, Kaji Asuhi and Sayuwatari Mei joined YME48, the former going to Team Y and the latter to Team E. Sister Groups * Teriyakizaka46 Sub-units * Dem Boiz Current Members Team Y Team M Team E Team Y= * Kaji Asuhi * Kashima Rika * Kobayashi Haruna * Tsuzuki Rika * Yamada Fumi (Captain) * Yamamoto Ami (Announced Graduation) |-| Team M= * Minegishi Mariko * Mizuhara Marina (Hiatus) * Nishikawa Popuri (Captain) * Suzuki Aiko * Watanabe Yuki * Yamamoto Amina |-| Team E= * Amami Emi (Captain) * Honda Miyuki * Kurisu Sayuri (Announced Graduation) * Kurosawa Yuka * Sakura Yuki * Tsutsui Natsuko (Hiatus) Former Members Team E= * Saegusa Miria (みりちゃん Mirichan) (2017) * Sayuwatari Mei (めいめい Meimei) (2017) |-| No Team= * Hanasaki Miki (みきちゃ Mikicha, みきりん Mikirin) (2017) Discography Special Singles= * 2017.01.09 Merry Christmas! * 2017.11.21 Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou / Nakeru Bashou |-| Albums= * 2017.09.05 Silent Majority YME48 Events 'Auditions' * (Ongoing) Audition Sign Ups 'Team Shuffles' * YME48 Summer Team Shuffle July 2017 External Links * Official Dailymotion * Official Facebook * Official Soundcloud * Official YouTube Category:YME48 Category:48/46 Based Category:2016 Groups Category:J-pop